What Is It Meant To Coexist In Harmony?
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: They are one and the same. Two persons in one body, it was how they existed in the first place. They are not supposed to be separated.


What Is It Meant To Coexist In Harmony

 **They are one and the same.**

 **Two persons in one body, it was how they existed in the first place.**

 **They are not supposed to be separated.**

.

When Hinata Hajime was born, there is another presence within him. The both of them exist as one. It's been that way ever since Hajime understands the cruel world around him. While Hajime was named by his parents, the other was not fortunate enough to have a name, but it was okay, because he will give him a name.

And thus, Hinata Izuru was given an identity.

Hajime and Izuru coexisted as one, never separate. As a child, Hajime can communicate with Izuru, and the other would responds to his questions and requests. Despite everything, the adults realized their child was not right in the mind.

A riff was created.

But the child was so innocent, he did not understand what was wrong. He tried to win the love of his parents by working hard, to achieve, so that his parents would love him again. It never happened. Soon, the adults grew colder, dismissing their own flesh and blood. The poor child never understood, but Izuru did.

Therefore, he tried his best to educate Hajime.

Izuru absorbs knowledge faster compared to Hajime due to him always lingering on his subconscious, giving whatever help needed. He took in everything relevant to learn, to understand, for Hajime. Sure, when you looked at it, Izuru is the same physical age as Hajime, but his mental age is that roughly of a teenager.

Hajime might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he soon realized something's wrong around him.

"Hey, Izuru…" He approached Izuru one day in their shared space. Both of them had similar appearance. Same short spiky brown hair and slightly tan skin, but instead of golden green, Izuru's eyes are crimson red.

"What is it?"

"Will it change if I work even harder?" The ten years old child asked and for the first time, Izuru had no answer to a question.

.

Hajime really tried his hardest, to a degree he almost collapsed due to sheer pressure. He aced all the tests, every event he participated was done to its finest. But it pummeled down after a certain degree.

Then, there was the bullying.

It started when Hajime was eleven, which Izuru was proven that children are the cruelest being that exist on planet earth. They were merciless, cruel to a point where tigers are much gentle when he compared the two species. Truth be told, children have no sense of moderation in many aspects. Professional might said it was due to their curiosity and lack of understanding.

Izuru beg the differ.

At first, it was the taunts filled with jealousy, name callings dripping with venom, the cold isolation, but that did not deter Hajime in the least. He was strong in his own way and Izuru was proud of him. However, when middle school semester started, everything went downhill.

Hajime easily turned bitter towards everything that was better than him, he would often lost in his own thought about his self worth. Of course, he was just Hinata Hajime, a run-of-the-mill student that one could find anywhere on the street. He thought it's because he was too ordinary, that no one would love him.

Luckily, Izuru was quick to snap him out of it before it got too deep.

Alas, the insecurity was rooted deep in his mind.

.

In the beginning, Izuru is what normal adults would call as an imaginary friend but psychiatric would call him as a split personality.

Izuru is Hajime.

Hajime is Izuru.

They are one of the same.

And Hajime's business is Izuru's business. Izuru could easily take control of Hajime's body while the boy slept and the first time he ever did this was after a particular rough torment. It was a peaceful afternoon that day in Izuru opinion, he went around in disguise to gather information and planned out some pleasant surprises for Hajime's tormentors.

"Oh, don't worry. It will just carry out just fine." As he burned the information files in the trash can.

It was curious to the public where a group of students suddenly landed in accidents and had to rush for the hospital or suffered from traumatic experience that forced them to transfer out immediate. Although the students knew of something fishy connecting the victims and Hajime, no one was dumb enough to point it out.

Less, anyone wants to end up like them.

Hajime had no recollection of what happened, but he did hug Izuru out of gratitude the next time they met in their mind.

.

After that, there's Hope's Peak Academy.

With Hajime's insecurities of him being talentless, he soon became obsessed with the academy. While the academy only scouts out talented individuals, that year due to some sort of reasons, the reserve course department was established. Thousands of applications filled in, those who are drawn by its name willingly sacrificed everything to the school.

But Hajime was not quite the same.

He hoped to become someone that was meaningful, but reality took joy in making people suffer. Instead of joining the hopeful individuals in the main course, he was plopped into the reserve course along with a private letter to a project.

The Hope Cultivation Project.

Alarms rang in warning when Izuru took the first glance at the letter.

He decided to confront Hajime about the matter as soon as he had the chance, "Hajime, do you understand what is the meaning of this?" The teen sat on his own chair in the shared space, holding the letter weakly in his hands, "Hajime."

"But, isn't this the only chance? Izuru! For someone like me to gain a talent, this is the only way!" Hajime was getting aggressive, Izuru had to calm him down, "Calm down, Hajime. Taking out your rage at me will not change anything. You need to think."

The red eye male caught his doppelganger's wrist to halt his action. It was then Hajime stopped trashing. His body trembling as he fought to keep control of himself.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…"

The little episode had given them a period of time to think this over. Their parents did not care much and gave their consent.

They were alone in this.

The insults followed them everywhere, until they met her.

Nanami Chiaki.

That ditzy girl did wonder on Hajime's mental state. Her words pure and honest, not caring what the world thinks. Hajime enjoyed her company as much as Izuru's. It was the only moment that he could be himself.

The deadline of the invitation is coming up and Hajime had not made up his mind. He was soon approached by the Tengan Kazuo. The former headmaster was not as bad as Izuru thinks, he had advice Hajime not fear normalcy and accepted what life have given to them.

But fate decided to intervene again by letting them meet Kuzuryuu Natsumi. That girl did not blend with the class and surely will cause trouble when Izuru laid his eyes upon her. It was proven soon, when the girl died, being murdered by Sato, who in return was killed by Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Natsumi's brother. One thing leads to another, Hajime who tried to look for the truth had been beaten by the academy's security guard.

And that sealed the whole deal!

Izuru never felt this much anger and in his short life, but that day the rage poured over.

Hajime accepted the Kamukura Izuru Project. He bid farewell to Nanami and disappeared from her sight, no matter what Izuru said , he would not change him mind. Hajime was dead set on his mind that he would do anything just to become somebody, even if meant erasing his own existence.

.

Izuru did not understand. Why can the world be so utterly blind to not acknowledge the gifts that were blessed to them? Why human insisted so much just to grasp on something that does not even exist in the first place?

Just why?

He did not know anymore.

.

Hajime had mostly remained in a coma-tic situation since the beginning of the experiment. They numbed up his body so much the neurotic senses had undergo a temporary sleep. The scientists tampered with his brain, messing up the grey matter and playing with it.

Although the body was numbed, the brain was not.

After all, the brain is the main center of the nervous system.

.

The mass talents that ever exist and known to Hope's Peak Academy were cramped into the poor tiny space. It seems to be nothing by the first time, but gradually Hajime began to relapse from the transplantation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their space was intruded. The data representing various talents were aiming at him, inching closer in unpredictable speed. A talent that vaguely indentified as Ultimate Counselor stabbed right into his body, causing intense amount of pain.

"HAJIME!"

PLISH!

PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH! PLISH!

"GAH-!"

PLISH! PLISH!

PLISH!

"GAH-! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

When it was over, Hajime finally opened one of his eyes in pain. He was shock to see the scene right before him. Izuru had taken everything for him, the data that shaped as arrows buried deep in his flesh, with a few exception that were identified as Therapist and Charmer had slipped through his guard and implanted in Hajime's mental body. They cannot bleed in their mind space, but the twisted expression of agony was enough tell what kind state Izuru was in.

His sight started to blur, "I-Izur…... Why…"

"This... s al my…"

"It's okay. I choose to do this." Izuru had a strain smile upon his lips, his brow furrowed in pain, "Don't worry about it. After all, I am your older brother, it was my responsibility to protect you." He struggled to move, the arrows heavy on him, and moved in front of Hajime.

His hair began to grow longer and darker…

"You can sleep for now. I promised I'll wake you up later."

Hajime's mind shut down after that, all he could remember was Izuru's promise.

 **.**

 **They coexisted, unable to separate. One could not live without the other.**

 **They are nothing but the two side of a same coin.**

.

The test subject was driven to insanity and the Steering Committee had the subject lobotomized, removing former memories and emotions, killing the existence of Hinata Hajime. Six months of extensive inhumane experiments performed, the test subject's condition stabilized and was soon awaken.

He was christened the name, Kamukura Izuru as Hope Peak's Ultimate Hope.

When they woke up, Izuru was the one in control, who remembered everything but unable to feel anything. There was a slight buzz in the back of his mind but he ignored it. The scientists had him undergoes various activity to test out the talents harbored in his brain. And he executed all of them perfectly.

They left him alone soon enough, given him space and time to think.

To preserve Hajime's essence, Izuru had kept him hidden deep within their mind, out of the scientists' reach. For the meanwhile, he would endure everything that was thrown their way. And so…

.

Enoshima Junko happened.

.

The fashionista who in truth was the Ultimate Despair in disguise had tried to persuade him to help her on her little despairing adventure. Izuru ignored her most of the time and only bothered to move when the Despair Sisters trying to harm him. Guess the transformation did done something good to their body, but now not the time to think about it.

 _Too boring…_

Izuru did not want to have anything to do with Enoshima, but who was he to complain?

They were the sinned, who were cursed with the talent of analytical skills, enable them to predict too quickly, too accurate… Enoshima was the first to succumb to despair due to this while Izuru remained in the neutral party even thought his was always bored out his mind.

His top priority was to wake Hajime from his slumber.

 _Too boring…_

The girl who was so in love with despair staged the First Killing Game with the Student Council member. Izuru just happened to follow her to observe the situation, which ultimately led him to be framed by Enoshima as the 'Mastermind'. Not that he cared in anyway.

 _Too boring…_

Nasty rumors were spread, to rub salt in the wound, Enoshima made The Parade her tools, to first destroy Hope's Peak Academy and then a world-wide tragedy!

Izuru only continued to linger at her side to search for way to reverse the process done to him.

No. Enoshima does not need to know about that.

He met Nanami's classmates one day, but he had to pretend. It hurt to do so but he had no choice. Eventually, Nanami was used a bait to driven the 77th class to despair when she was brutally murdered by Enoshima. Izuru couldn't do anything.

 _So boring…_

Heh. Some kind of hope he is.

What kind of hope let their friend died in front of them without doing anything!?

Enoshima Junko!

"It would be fair that we use each other for our own sake. Let's meet again."

"Let's meet again, Kamukura-sempai!"

 _It's utterly boring…_

.

Couple of years passed and Izuru found out the 78th batch students contained survivals from Enoshima's Killing School Life. He was impressed to say the least, in any case, he's glad that woman was no longer living. The hard drives in his hands said otherwise.

He created AI Junko with the drives as base, and commenced to wait for everything to be sorted out by itself. So, he just went on with his daily business, waiting for the trap to fell.

"You're going to wake up soon, Hajime. I'm sorry… I failed to protect your friend…"

.

Naegi Makoto found him in a ruin standing next to desk with a vase of flowers on top. He looked as if he was mourning, but that might be a trick of the light. Izuru had willing being capture by the true Ultimate Hope and lied about his name.

"My name is Hinata Hajime."

This is the furthest I will be able to protect you.

Take care from now on, Hajime…

.

The Neo World Program managed to dig up Hinata's essence from where it was hidden. In return, Izuru had been compressed into a dormant state where he could not see, talk but able hear everything happening around them.

The Killing School Trip was commenced when Monokuma acting as AI Junko avatar has appeared, forcing the participants of the Neo World Program to kill each other.

He understood Hajime was stressed and confused but he couldn't do anything, even comfort.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why does this have to happen to us? Why…"

 _Hajime…_

"Why!?"

… _I'm sorry._

"Izuru… Where are you now when I needed you the most… Did you abandon me as well?" Warmth pooled around his eyes, poured down upon Hajime's flushed cheek, "I just want to be somebody and life a normal life, why is it so hard to do so…"

 _Please forgive me. You'll know when the time is right, by then you'd understand why I had resorted to this._

.

The first kill was instigated by Komaeda Nagito. Izuru had to admit, despite that Komaeda was so easily read, the guy did have the intelligence for greatness. Now, if he would use that intelligence somewhere else and not trying to become a victim…

He pitied Hajime had to deal with the man.

Hajime had the patience of a saint, or is it the bonus that came with the talents that slipped past Izuru when he defended him? Izuru couldn't tell for sure, but those talents did the teen good by allowing him to get through class trials at an amazing speed.

Too bad, Monokuma was not amused.

Izuru was, though.

.

The second kill followed the first and a third, a forth and finally the fifth, where Komaeda had sacrificed himself with a rather well planned smokescreen which almost, Izuru repeated, almost had all the students executed by Monokuma. That ditzy girl's AI in return offered up herself as another sacrifice to save Hajime and the rest. That was it. The Last Act will be commencing right after this.

They stepped in the ancient building that was the virus itself.

With the painfully obvious clues that scattered around the Hope Peak's Academy school ground simulation that made Izuru's eyes hurt. As if that… _thing_ was not subtle enough trying to spark the remaining Ultimate Despairs' memories.

Such tactless method…

"How boring…"

.

While Hajime and his friends managed to hold themselves until Naegi and his companions came inside the stimulation to help, AI Junko decided to drop another bomb.

About Kamukura Izuru.

She fabricated the whole story of how Hajime as Kamukura Izuru had murdered the entire student council single-handedly and kicked start The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, The Tragedy and planned the Killing School Trip as the main mastermind.

She revealed what Hajime had gone through during his time as a test subject and it successfully break him down. The thought of disappearing once he woke up in the real world had him shaken so hard, he immediately entered a mental breakdown.

….e…

He couldn't choose.

…...ime…

To Graduate or Hope?

The world or him?

Why did they have to drag him into this trouble!? He doesn't even have a talent to begin with! He can't choose… He cannot choose the future…

Hajime…

"But if you can't choose either future, why don't you just create one?"

"She is right, Hajime. It's time for you to be confident yourself."

"Nanami! I-Izuru?"

"Come, brother. We'll help you out."

"Wh-What the HECK!? Is this some sort of serious bug? Why is Kamukura here? You're not supposed to show up in here!" The AI screeched in surprise at the appearance of Izuru beside Hajime. The elder brother's hair slowly decolorized back into their hazel color shade and shed off to reduce tremendously in the aspect of length. "I'm not Kamukura Izuru, my name is Hinata Izuru. I tired of you toying my brother like a cat would to its prey, even though I was the one to upload you in here. So I came to return the favor. I promise you, it WILL be the most despair inducing punishment you ever get."

"GAH!"

The ultimate battle of Hope and Despair ended with Hope as its winner. The surviving students graduated peacefully from the stimulation, leaving the questions that needed answer for later.

.

Izuru was awoken from his dormant state and he's free to linger around Hajime's subconscious. Hajime's classmates had easily accepted that Izuru was in fact the older brother of Hajime and had always existed inside his head.

While the older brother statement was confusing at the moment, the medical health checkup reports had turned up that Hajime himself is a Chimera. As in the medical term. It explained why Izuru would refer to him as such, they were twins or… were supposed to.

Izuru's genetics died in the early state of their mother's pregnancy and was reabsorbed by Hajime causing the two of them to share a body. Whilst the body did not quite understand the extra concept inside, the brain does. The complex organ conjured up a vision of the twin for the body as a company.

"I guessed I was pretty messed up even from the beginning, huh?" After awakening, Hajime had somehow retained both his and Kamukura's personality, along with his red eyes. Now both brothers had heterochromatic eyes in the mirror image. How was this possible while it was Izuru taking full control during that Dark Age, nobody knew the answer. Maybe it was Kamukura being in dormant along side with Hajime around that time. The scientists did erase everything to create him.

But they never thought that Hajime had someone other than himself existed inside of him.

And the consistent whispers of boredom which rise up occasionally….

.

Anyway, no use dwelling in the past. They needed to move forward, carrying the burdens of their past, they only need to move forward and create a better future for themselves.

Firstly, let's focus on getting the remaining comatose students to wake up.

They still have a lot of works to do.

A/N：Just a time reliever for me, I'm dealing with examinations and were stressed about it.  
Hope you guys can enjoy it.


End file.
